moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Latchkey
Karl Latchkey is the husband of Kim Latchkey and the father of Doughy Latchkey. Character Karl and Kim Latchkey have a very sexual relationship and appear to have never grown out of the "horny teenager" phase (as suggested by the fact that he still wears his team jacket from high school and Kim still wears her cheerleader uniform). Their sexual pursuits seem to take up most of their time, and they severely neglect Doughy Latchkey in favor of seducing one another. In particular, Karl becomes very angry at his son's interruptions, often shoving money into Doughy's hand and telling him to get lost. Whenever he talks with Doughy, he never listens or even allows him to finish a sentence before shooing him away from his sight. When he and Kim are spending time together, Karl often hides the house key outside in a different place each time Doughy comes home (so it takes Doughy a long time to find it). While Karl is not slow, he's not the brightest and if truthful may be stupid. As in "Trigger", he got overprotective and jealous of Doughy when he wanted a band-aid and kicked him out to have sex with Kim. Although Karl is a grown 28-year-old man, his voice appears to still be breaking and his moods swings appears to be a teenage boy's, in which this physical attributes are symbolic of his immaturity and inability to be an effective father to his son. Appearances [[Loyalty|'Loyalty']] He is mentioned by Doughy for the first time, who was trying to stop Orel and Joe from throwing rocks at his car. The two then proceed to completely sabotage Karl's car, much to Doughy's shock. [[Courtship|'Courtship']] This was Karl's first appearance on the show where they are mostly neglecting Doughy Latchkey to go away as he loves to make out with Kim Latchkey or go on "dates" with her. [[Closeface|'Closeface']] In a flashback, it is revealed that Kim Latchkey kissed Stephanie Putty to pull pranks on Reverend Putty and Karl was also attracted to Kim, much to Stephanie's disappointment. He was seen again with Kim as they are looking for childish "adult" things at Stephanie's shop. [[Trigger|'Trigger']] Karl kicks out Doughy Latchkey because Karl thinks that his son is hitting on Kim Latchkey when Doughy only asked her for a band-aid. [[Honor|'Honor']] Karl and Kim Latchkey are seen ice skating together. [[Beforel Orel|'Beforel Orel']]' ' Karl and Kim Latchkey are seen (tiredly) among the congregation that was woken up in the middle of the night for Reverend Putty to learn about God; mostly for Orel Puppington's sake. Ironically, it's one of the only times the couple has been seen at church, but Doughy is not seen with them. Lost episodes 'Abstinence ' Karl along with Kim and Doughy are first seen at church in the episode's intro. He is then later seen making out with Kim (as usual). Doughy interrupts them by kissing kim on cheek, which makes her leave with disgust, stupidly thinking he gave her cooties. Annoyed with his son's interruption, Karl scolded Doughy for ruining their fun and warned him to stay away from his wife as he still thinks he wants to hit on her. In order to make him gone longer, Karl decides to give him a nightime job at the town's farm, working as a cock-blocker, since he thinks Doughy is great at being one. Trivia * Karl and Kim Latchkey got married at the age of 15. *Karl or Kim may have come from family of wealth as they always give Doughy Latchkey money; but neither one has been stated if they have a job or not. *The reason for his and Kim's childish behavior can possibly stem from the fact that they had Doughy when they were teenagers and it stopped them from having a proper teenage hood, causing them to never mature outside of teenage hood. Gallery karldoughy.jpg|Doughy Latchkey sad at his father for locking him out the house Kimcarl.jpg|Karl with Kim Latchkey as they start to feel tired in "Beforel Orel" Screenshot 20191126-211828 Samsung Internet.jpg|Karl not even letting his son finish a sentence. Screenshot 20191204-221001 YouTube.jpg|Annoyed with Doughy, thinking he was hitting on Kim. Screenshot_20191203-130350_Samsung Internet.jpg|Karl and Kim at stephanie's sex shop. Screenshot 20191212-174227 Video Player.jpg|Karl and Doughy in "Abstinence" c587b20c-ac0c-4b16-8c9c-2ff6a356a210.png|Teenage Karl and Kim mocking teenage stephanie. Screenshot_20200124-012623_Video Player.jpg|Doesn't want to listen to a word his son says. Screenshot_20200120-173150_Video Player.jpg|Kim and Karl making out Category:Male Characters Category:The Latchkeys Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Parents